Life of Uzumaki Naruto
by Nara-chan25
Summary: This is my first story ever, so please read. Anyway, the real summary: Naruto thought his life sucked before, but when things start getting weird... yeah. And he thought they were friends... I don't even remember reading this story, I just noticed it now.
1. A Bad Day

The Life of Uzumaki Naruto

A/N: Just to let you know, I really have no idea what I'm doing. So... yeah. If there's something... let me know. I don't own Naruto...

Chapter One

A Bad Day

A mud-covered, blonde haired, orange-wearing 17-year-old boy walked through his village, muttering to himself as many villagers starred/glared at him. _Stupid Neji for proving fate was real. Stupid Arashi for coming back to live. Stupid Ero-Sennin for being a pervert. Stupid Kakashi for being late. Stupid Kiba for tripping me, causing me to fall down a hill and into a pit of mud. Stupid teme for asking him to, _thought Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he made is way to the Forth Hokage's house, remembering what just happened to him moments... well, what happened to him all day. _Stupid..._

_Flashback_

_Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura were waiting at a little bridge for their masked, always late, Sensei. It's already been two hours, so they new that he should be showing up soon. Even though he's been their Sensei for 5 years none of them ever showed up late so they wouldn't have to wait for Kakashi. Nor did Kakashi actually show up on time._

_While waiting Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten walked past. "IT IS I, ROCK LEE!" Lee shouted. The Hyuuga rolled his eyes, not that anyone could tell. Then he seemed as though he just remembered something very important._

_"Naruto," he started. "I have proven the fate and destiny is real," Neji said._

_Naruto, being Naruto, looked completely confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked._

_Hyuuga Neji sighed. "During our fight in the counin exams 5 years ago you said that there was no such thing as destiny. I can prove you wrong."_

_Naruto remember the fight... he nodded his head. His friends were used to him nodding at random times, as though talking to someone else. "Show me."_

_Neji nodded. "The third Hokage," Neji started. "He taught Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. Jiraiya, the dead late in the group, took on three students, Arashi, Hiashi, and whatever Kiba's Mom's name is. Jiraiya later became the best in his group. Arashi, also the dobe of the group, also took on a gennin squad, Kakashi, Rin, and Obito. Arashi also became the best in his group." he looked at Naruto, seeing if he was getting it yet. He wasn't, so he went on. "Kakashi, dobe, took on a gennin squad, Uchiha, Sakura, and you. He became the best in his group. You, also the dobe of the group, are going to take on a gennin squad and become the best on your team..."_

_"... COOL!!!"_

_"Shut up, I'm not done."_

_"Oh... oops..."_

_"Anyway... Jiraiya, one of the best and a pervert. Arashi, the best of the best, not a pervert. Kakashi, one of the best and a pervert. Get it?"_

_"Yeah... but explain it anyway."_

Why is he so stupid?_ "It mean you will be the best of the best, and not a pervert..."_

_"SWEET!!!"_

_"Neji," Sakura said, speaking up. "Naruto's already a pervert."_

_"Have you ever been him..."_

_"YAY!!!" Naruto ran around, screaming on the top of his lungs._

_After he, finally, stopped Kakashi decided to show up. "Yo."_

_"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura screamed._

_"Oh, sorry. Can we do that again, I wasn't ready?" Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck. Everyone sweat-dropped._

_"AHHH!!!" Kakashi said, dropped him book._

_It hit Naruto's head. "HEY! Ow! That hurt!" Naruto picked up the book. He caught a picture of what was inside and fainted._

_"I'M BACK!" shouted Lee, giving Sasuke a thums up._

_"Huh?" Sasuke asked._

_"GAI-SENSEI!" he cried._

_"..."_

_Naruto stood up, bad images in him brain. "I HATE YOU ERO-SENNIN!!!"_

_"..."_

_Naruto stormed off, muttering something about 'stupid perverts'._

_Sasuke followed Naruto with is eyes, not knowing what was going on. He was too busy think about Itachi dying._

_"Hi!" Kiba said, jumping out of the water._

_"..."_

_"YOUTH!!!"_

_"..."_

_"Right... Akamaru, let's go."_

_"Hey, Kiba. I'm pay you to trip Naruto so he's fall down a hill and into a pit of mud," said Sasuke._

_"OKAY!"_

_End Flashback_

And that's what happened... Naruto opened the door to the Hokage's house. "YO! OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled.

There was a sound of things falling in the living room, then the sound of swearing. A few minutes later Uzumaki Arashi walked out. "What's happened to you?" he asked his son.

"Neji, Kakashi, Ero-Sennin, Sasuke-teme, and Kiba," he answered.

Arashi burst out in laughter. Naruto ignored him and walked up stairs... _Stupid Dad..._

To Be Continued...

Am I mean, or am I mean? Haha!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	2. Kyuubi's Favourite Song

The Life of Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter 2

Kyuubi's Favourite Song

Naruto woke up to the worst thing ever. Kyuubi... singing.

**"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes..."**

_'Why are you singing?'_ Naruto asked Kyuubi.

**"I have that song stuck in my head... I can't help it..."** Kyuubi answered.

_'How'd this happen?'_

**"Dunno. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes... I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes... I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes... I know a..."**

_'STOP IT!'_ Naruto screamed in his head.

**"..."**

Naruto got out of bed, got ready, and headed downstairs. When he got there his father was making... "Good morning!" Arashi said happy, giving Naruto food.

"'Morning."

**"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes..."**

_'Don't.'_

"What are you doing today?' Arashi asked.

"I'm going to the bridge for 8. Wait for Kakashi until 10. Train to 12. Eat lunch until 12:30. Do D-rank missions until 4. Train until 6. Have ramen with Iruka, visit some people. Train some more until 10. Just like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and everyday before that," Naruto answered.

"Oh... How about... Nah..."

"What?"

"How about..."

"WHAT!?! JUST TELL ME!!?!" Naruto screamed.

"If you're going to be so mean then nevermind..."

"Gomen..."

"I forgive you!" Arashi said happily.

"..."

"..."

"... Well...?"

"Well, what?" Arashi asked.

"Uh..."

**"He was about to tell you something... I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes..."**

"What were you going to say?" Naruto asked.

"Oh... right. How about after you have ramen with Iruka we train!"

"I was going to do that anyway..."

"TOGETHER!"

"Oh... OKAY!"

**"Idiots... I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes... I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes... I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes..."**

Naruto left his hour a few minutes later and walked to the bridge. Sasuke and Sakura were already there. "Hey Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme.

"Don't be rude to Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

**"I don't like them... can I kill them!?"**

"NO!" Naruto screamed... out loud.

"No what, loser?" Sasuke asked.

"NOTHING!" Naruto shouted.

**"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes..."**

"SHUT UP!!!" Naruto shouted.

"..."

"I didn't say anything loser..."

2 hours later Kakashi show up. All through training Naruto got beat up because Kyuubi wouldn't stop singing. They had lunch and did a few missions. Every time someone did something... or nothing... Naruto would freak out and yell at everyone. Rather it was not saying anything, saying something, or Kakashi... not helping. After the missions Naruto headed towards Iruka's house so they could go get Ramen.

"Hello, Naruto," Iruka greeted him. "How was your day?"

"Horrible," Naruto answered.

**"I know..."**

"SHUT UP!!!"

"What? I didn't say anything!" Iruka said, starting to get a little mad.

"Not you... Kyuubi..." Naruto answered. He actually said Kyuubi like everyone had a demon sealed inside of them.

"Um... okay."

The nest hour he spent with Iruka he managed to ignore Kyuubi. "Bye Iruka!" Naruto said, heading home.

When he got there he went up to his Father's office, knowing he'd be there. "Yo."

Arashi looked up from a scroll and smiled. "Hey!" He stood up and led Naruto to the training grounds.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes, Stupid?"

"I don't... HEY!!!"

"Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"..."

"I'm sorry... So... what?"

"My everything hurts..."

"Really? Did you fall down the stairs?"

"What... NO! Kyuubi has been bugging me all day so I got beat up while training..."

"Aw... Naruto... You see. That's not Kyuubi."

"It's not?"

"No... everyone's just better then you..."

"NANI!?!?"

Arashi laughed. "You should go to sleep. I'm tired..." Arashi yawned and headed in.

"Okay... WAIT!?! YOU'RE TIRED!?! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TEACH ME ANYTHING!?!" Naruto yelled.

But, Arashi was already upstairs in his room, sleeping.

Naruto shrugged and walked up to his room to get ready for bed.

Finally, he was in his bed, ready for sleep.

He yawned, and laid out. "I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

To Be Continued...

Haha, poor Naruto.


	3. Sasuke's Good Answer

The Life of Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter Three

Sasuke's Good Answer

Naruto walked through the village, heading towards the village.

**"I wonder what you're day will be like..."**

_'I wonder what your death will be like..."_

**"I'm hurt!"** Kyuubi cried.

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to walk, ignoring the evil glares sent to him by the villagers.

When Naruto got to the bridge Sasuke was already there, but Sakura wasn't. When Naruto got close Sasuke glanced at him. "Dobe..."

"TEME!" Naruto shouted. "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING TO YOU YET!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to stare into space. **"I bet he's thinking about killing his brother... Hey, Kit? Why don't you tell Sasuke about when you saw Itachi?"** Kyuubi asked.

Naruto shrugged, remembering Itachi...

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking though the village of the Sand Village, getting ready to head home after his mission. He felt someone tap on the his shoulder. He turned around to see... ITACHI!?!_

_"ITACHI!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Naruto screamed._

_"I could ask you the same thing. Anyway... bye," Itachi said. He walked away, leaving a very confused Naruto._

_End Flashback_

"Hey, teme. Guess who I saw on my last mission," Naruto said.

"Orchimaru... Kabuto... Gaara... Am I close?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh... no..."

"Give me a clue," Sasuke ordered.

"Fine. He has the Sharingan, his last name is Uchiha. His name starts with and I and rhymes with Utachi. Any guessing?"

"Uh... I give up."

"... ITACHI!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT!? WHERE WAS HE!?" Sasuke screamed.

"Uh... I was kidding..." Naruto lied.

Sasuke starred at him, confused and shocked. He went back to his emo self and said nothing.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed happily. "Do you want to train after training...?" Sakura asked, looking at the ground.

"Sure," Sasuke answered.

"Oh... really!?" Sakura screamed. She ran around, screaming about how happy she was.

"But, you can't come..." Sasuke told her.

She stopped running and tried to stop herself from crying.

"Only Naruto can come," Sasuke said.

"Why!?!"

"Because I love him."

Sakura fainted.

"So, what do you say, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm? You say something?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke fainted.

"OH MY GAUD THEY DIED!!! AHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed.

**"I think they fainted..." **Kyuubi pointed out. **"Like that girl, Hinata. The one who's in love with you..."**

_'WHAT!?!'_

Naruto fainted.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, finally showing up only 30 minutes late. He looked up from his book to see all his students on the ground, looking very dead...

"Uh... oh..." Kakashi ran away, leaving the village, thinking that it was him.

A few very long hours later Arashi came looking for his missing son. He found him on the bridge. "Awww... There sleeping," Arashi said. He picked up his son, bringing him home. When he got inside it started raining.

Back at the bridge Sasuke and Sakura woke up conpletely wet. After a few minuted of standing there the rain stopped. A chicken walked up and covered them both with feathers. "Wow..."

Outside the village Kakashi ran as fast as he could...

The next day team seven got really mad when their Sensei didn't show up. The went to the Hokage, who told them that Kakashi left the village...

To Be Continued...

Yeah, I know it's short... I shall be mean...


End file.
